


Building A Life

by K_lara7



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lyattverse prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7
Summary: Post Miracle of ChristmasLyatt fluff





	Building A Life

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyatt Week

Things had almost settled down in Lucy’s world. Their history as time bandits was slowly fading behind them. There were things she wanted to forget, but so much more she never wanted to lose. 

She thought about writing a diary, hoping not to forget a moment. But would it take on the power of the journal? Instead of that, she decided to take pictures. Every chance she got, she had a camera in her hand. There wouldn’t be an Instagram daily update, but she needed these moments to show her she hadn’t lost everything. 

Leaving the Bunker presented it’s own challenges. As a couple, in a timeline they didn’t remember, they had started building a life together. Little things like shared bedding and major things like her hoard of t-shirts she’d snatched from Wyatt. There was also dried mistletoe and a stolen Christmas ornament that signaled the begining of their memories together as a couple. 

All of Wyatt’s belongings had been meticulously packed up by Denise and put away in a storage unit after the explosion at Mason Industries. Homeland Security had seen no reason to continue paying for his apartment since he had died in the line of duty. The only reason she had been able to save Wyatt’s stuff was because he had listed her as his next-of-kin on his DOD paperwork. 

That had come as a shock to Lucy to find out. Knowing what she knew about his family, she couldn’t say she was surprised. Apparently Wyatt had done it when he put in the delayed transfer orders so he could help her get Amy back. Denise had found out about the change sitting at his bedside after the explosion. It made making decisions for him much easier.

So now she found herself in a house owned by her grandfather that he had purchased to store Rittenhouse’s dossier of crimes. It was empty and had been thoroughly cleaned. Ethan Cahill had always intended to give it to his granddaughter. He was the only outsider to know that the team didn’t die in the Mason Industries explosion. There were boxes everywhere. Mostly Wyatt’s from storage mixed with a few hastily filled boxed from her mom’s house. Their meager belongings from the bunker were in their bedroom, still waiting to be unpacked.

Lucy sighed in frustration. They were still dancing around each other. Sure they shared a room, a bed even. But the communicating was a learning curve for both of them. Wyatt learned at a young age that feelings and confidences get you hurt. Then he joined the army and secrets were the job. For her, sharing things with her mother meant her using them against her. They’d learned the hard way to hide their feelings. At least she’d had Amy and Henry. 

Wyatt had been acting strange ever since they pulled his stuff out of storage. There was a box formally labelled Sherwin Logan. He had locked himself away for a little while to process everything in it. And although he later shared the contents with her, he still seemed lost in a world where she couldn’t join him.

He’d had to be at work early this morning, so Lucy found herself meandering to their bedroom. She didn’t want to unpack his stuff, that seemed an invasion of his privacy. Instead she folded the laundry, hanging his shirts up in the closet. Turning back to the bedroom, she accidently knocked a box off the shelf. Of course it had to be Sherwin’s. The contents were scattered across the floor, a small velvet pouch littering it’s contents onto the carpet. 

There was a necklace, earings, bracelet and ring set in the most beautiful white gold setting. They were old. Lucy assumed they belonged to Wyatt’s grandmother. Kneeling on the floor, she so distracted cleaning up the mess she had made, she didn’t hear him come in. The ring was the last piece she had to put away when she heard his voice. 

“I guess that’s my que,” he smirked.

Lucy pushed the hair out of her eyes as she stared at him. “What?” 

Wyatt gently helped her to her feet. He grabbed the ring from her hands as she stammered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snoop. I accidently knocked the box down-” she rushed out, stopping as she realized that he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

“Lucy Preston,” he said smiling up at her, hand outstretched with the ring. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

She just stared down at him. His normally stiff posture was rigid as he tensed waiting for her answer. “Lucy?”

“Isn’t this a little sudden? I mean, shouldn’t we-”

He huffed out a laugh as the stiffness left him. “Lucy, I’ve been in love with you for so long. Probably since Germany. Definately since Bonnie and Clyde.”

“Germany?” she asked doubtfully.

“How could I not be? There you were, shaking in the field and not running away from what was the right thing to do. And once again you saved us all,” he added with a smile. “So this maybe sudden to you, but this to me, it’s long overdue.” As she still hesitated, Wyatt continued, “I know things are moving quickly. Too quickly. But, Lucy, I don’t want to wait anymore.” he looked down for a moment before looking straight in her eyes. “I made a mistake, Lucy. I cost us so much time. I don’t want to loose another minute.”

Standing there, looking down at Wyatt, Lucy knew this was their moment. Their time. Carefully she crouched back down on her knees in front of him. “Yes,” she said simply as she crushed herself to him in one of those bone crushing hugs. He lifted them up and moved them to their bed. They had time to figure out all the pieces, but they could start with the one piece of furniture they bought together.


End file.
